La pokeleyenda de Kaz
by zenzen00
Summary: Una historia de humor que fue hecha para hacerte reír. Es un crossover no solo de Pokemon y Mario, sino también con parodia de otros juegos y animes.


La Pokeleyenda de Kaz Y sus ´´amigos`` (Una historia cómica de como sería la vida en un mundo extraño fusionado con todos los juegos etc...)

-Kaz: !Vamos Pikachu! Usa tu smash final.

De la nada aparece un pikachu que usa una gorra roja y grita.

-Pikachu: !Piiiikaaaa! ... !PIIIIKAAAAAA!... !HAAAAAAAAAAA!

El pikachu lanza un rayo gigantesco con electricidad hacia todos sus enemigos y los destruye desvaneciéndolos en el aire...

-Kaz: Muy bien pikachu. Ahora vamos a salvar a la princesa del reino de los cabeza de hongos de ese malvado dragón lanza fuego.

-Pika: ¿Pika?

-Kaz: Ya sabes de que hablo, la princesa que un dragón que lanza fuego secuestro sin razón alguna y se la llevó al piso más alto de un castillo y la mantiene prisionera. Está en los cartones de leche.

-Pika: !Piiiikaaa!

-Kaz: Ahora vamos para allá.

Kaz y su pikachu de gorra roja se fueron en busca de la princesa del reino de los cabeza de hongos, pero como no sabían por donde rayos quedaba el castillo, se perdieron sin encontrar salida alguna en un bosque encantado.

-Kaz: !Oh no! !Estamos perdidos pikachu! Y este bosque parece estar lleno de pokemones malvados que nos atacarán si caminamos sobre la hierba o entramos en una cueva. !AAAHHH!

-Pikachu: !¿Pika?

-Kaz: Nada, solo quería ver si estabas alerta.

-Pikachu: !PIkaaaAA!

-Kaz: !AHHHH! !¿Por qué me has electrocutado?

-Pika: Pika.

-Kaz: ¿Sabes que no te puedo entender para nada si solo te la andas diciendo ''pika'', verdad?

-Pika: Pika.

-Kaz: Argh. Bueno, continuemos, solo evitemos caminar sobre la hierba para que no nos ataquen ningún pokemon.

Así, Kaz y pikachu caminaron por el bosque, hasta que un entrenador los detuvo.

-Entrenador: !Alto! Os reto a una batalla pokemon.

-Kaz: No gracias. Adiós.

-Entrenador: Ahora, yo te elijo poli... ¿Cómo que no? !Eres un entrenador! No puedes declinar un duelo.

-Kaz: Si puedo, mira, NO.

-Entrenador: Pero se supone que si un entrenador te ve sale un signo de exclamación encima de su cabeza, la música de fondo cambia, y el combate comienza inmediatamente.

-Kaz: No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

-Entrenador: Lo dice aquí en este cartucho mágico. Mira, hasta te presto mi gamepod.

-Kaz: !Ohhh! !Un gamepod DSme!

-Entrenador: Mira, coloqué el último cartucho mágico de pokemon dentro para que veas. Camino, un entrenador (Como yo) me ve, y luego signo de exclamación, y luego batalla.

-Kaz: !Vaya! También tienes un pikachu.

-Entrenador: Y no solo eso, logré atrapar a Lugia y a Moltres y a ...

-Kaz: !Ah! Casi se me olvida, ¿Sabes cómo salir de este bosque?

-Entrenador: ¿Crees que si lo supiera estuviera aquí dentro?

-Kaz: Errr...

-Entrenador: Porque si lo se.

-Kaz: (Eres un tonto).

-Entrenador: No lo soy.

-Kaz: (!¿Ahora lees mentes?)

-Entrenador: No, no las leo.

-Kaz: (¿Y cómo sabes lo que pienso tonto?)

-Entrenador: Veo lo que dices o piensas en el texto de la historia.

-Kaz: (¿Qué no puedes buscar peores chistes?)

-Entrenador: Si, pero esa no es la historia. Bueno, como iba diciendo, la salida está justo... al lado tuyo.

-Kaz: * Se queda con una sonrisa y luego

-Entrenador: ¿Ahora quién es el listo?

-Pikachu: !Pika!

-Entrenador: ¿Qué acaso tu pikachu no sabe hablar?

-Kaz: No fue a la escuela.

-Entrenador: Que mal.

-Kaz: En fin, gracias por la ayuda, adiós.

-Entrenador: !Alto! ¿a dónde te diriges?

-Kaz: A salvar a la princesa del reino de los cabeza de hongos que fue secuestrada por un dragón lanza fuego a un...

-Entrenador: ¿La de los cartones de leche?

-Kaz: Si.

-Entrenador: ¿Sabes que el barbudo de rojo la va a ir a salvar también, no?

-Kaz: Eh, no importa, yo la salvaré primero y lograré derrotar al dragón.

-Entrenador: Bueno, debería acompañarte por si te pierdes otra vez.

-Kaz: Mala idea, me va mejor si viajo solo.

-Entrenador: Pero si te perdiste solo.

-Kaz: Estaba con pikachu.

-Entrenador: Vámonos ya, los lectores se van a volver locos de tantos chistes malos.

-Kaz: Está bien...

Así, Kaz, pikachu de gorra roja y entrenador se fueron a salvar a la princesa del reino de los cabeza de hongo de un...

-Kaz: YA saben lo que vamos a hacer, no tienes que repetirlo cada vez que terminamos una sesión de chistes malos.

Perdón. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, si, y de repente unos ninja aparecen para atacarlos. Uno vestido de naranja con un sello de ramen en su manga, uno vestido de azul muy cool y una niña con frente excesivamente grande de cabello rosa.

-Ninja de ramen: !Detenganse!

-Ninja cool: Tonto, si ya están parados.

-Ninja frentuda: ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pelearse por todo?

-Ninja de ramen: Él empezó.

-Ninja cool: Ya cállate.

-Ninja de ramen: Olvídalo, ya me tienes harto. Toma esto. !Bola giratoria de la muerte! (Rasengan de mala clase)

-Ninja cool: !Ataque de las aves eléctricas! (Chidori de mala clase)

-Ninja frentuda: !Ataque de la frente gigante! (NO tenía ningún jutsu que poder darle... )

-Kaz: (!¿WTF...?)

-Entrenador: Mejor nos vamos antes de que se nos pegue lo loco.

-Kaz: Buena idea.

Kaz y los demás dejaron atrás a los ninjas y continuaron su camino. Pronto llegaron a un pueblo donde pidieron direcciones a un pequeño niño de verde.

-Kaz: ¿Sabes cómo llegar al castillo del dragón que lanza fuego?

-Niño de verde: !Hyte!

-Kaz: Niño, responde.

-Niño de verde: !TerrA!

-Kaz: !¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa?

-Niño de verde: ¿Hyte?

-Kaz: Es inútil, vámonos de aquí.

Y otra vez siguieron su camino, hasta que llegaron a un gran castillo, el cual tenía la puerta abierta y por la cual entraron. De allí subieron por muchos pisos resolviendo acertijos tontos y fáciles de resolver usando la cabeza (En serio, la usaron), hasta que llegaron al piso más alto y vieron...

-Hongo parlante: !Lo sentimos! La princesa está en la torre de al lado!

-Kaz: Pikachu.

-Pikachu: !Pika!

Pikachu agarra su mano derecha con su mano izquierda, concentra su chackra o también conocidos como PP y empieza a salir electricidad de su mano que estaba conectada a un tomacorriente de la pared y un par de baterías para darle poder y así, pegarle un buen chidori, err, puño trueno al hongo, que lo dejó bien frito, en la luna.

-Kaz: Bien hecho.

Y después Kaz, pikachu de gorra roja y entrenador bajaron otra vez las escaleras para tomar la entrada a la torre que quedaba al lado y rescatar a la princesa.

Ya arriba, abrieron la última puerta y vieron al dragón en medio de la habitación.

-Kaz: !¿Dónde está la princesa? !Hemos venido a rescatarla!

-Dragón: ¿De qué hablan? Ella fue la que me secuestró a mí.

-Kaz: ¿En serio?

-Dragón: !Por supuesto que no! !Prueba mi bola de fuego!

-Kaz: Pikachu, trueno.

-Pikachu: !PiiikaaaaCHUUUUU!

El dragón esquiva el ataque.

-Dragón: !Lanzallamas!

-Pikachu: !Kaz, usa grito desesperado!

-Kaz: ¿Eh?

-Entrenador: Eso fue raro.

-Kaz: !Esquívalo pikachu!

-Pikachu: !PIka!

-Kaz: Usa ataque rápido!

-Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika, pika.

-Kaz: Si te pica tanto ya ráscate.

-Pikachu: !CHu!

El dragón recibió el ataque. Fue poco efectivo.

-Dragón: Estoy enojado, es hora, !DIGIEVOLUCIÓN!

El dragón sacó una piedra mágica y comenzó a brillar, su forma cambió poco a poco, y se transformó en una tortuga gigante con espinas que lanzaba fuego.

-Kaz: !Oh no! Este cartucho de juegos mágico dice que se transformó en un koopa.

-Entrenador: Estamos perdidos.

Pero en ese momento, llega un barbudo vestido de rojo que le dispara una bola de fuego de su mano.

-Barbudo: !It´s me, Nario!

-Koopa: ARRRR, tendré que evolucionar una vez más.

Volvió a sacar otra piedra y brilló otra vez, y se transformó en...

-Entrenador: !Oh no! Ahora es un hechicero cerdo de otra dimensión!

-Kaz: Esto ya está muy loco.

-Hechicero: Los acabaré a todos. Eagle (Falcon)... !PUUUUUUNCH!

-Universo: !NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Kaz: !Noooooooo!

-Madre de Kaz: !Kaz! !Despierta ya!

-Kaz: Noooooo...

-Madre de Kaz: Pero tienes que hacerlo, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.

-Kaz: 5 minutos más.

-Madre: Si te doy otros 5 más las clases ya habrán acabado.

-Kaz: ZZZZzzz...

-Madre: A bueno. Parece tener un sueño muy loco. Además no vale la pena que llegue 5 minutos antes de la salida a la escuela.

Fin.

Y al final, el sueño de Kaz fue destruido por un ataque tan poderoso como para destruir el universo. Luego de eso, kaz, bueno, siguió con su vida normal y todo eso...


End file.
